Warm (Warm Series part 1)
by Miss Wuhan
Summary: Bagi Jongin, Kyungsoo adalah poros kehidupannya. Dan alangkah bahagianya dia saat ini melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri Kyungsoo yang merasa terpuaskan olehnya. Jongin tidak akan melupakan alunan merdu Kyungsoo saat dia mendesahkan namanya kala mencapai orgasmenya. Baginya suara Kyungsoo yang mendesahkan namanya bagaikan nyanyian surga. A kaisoo fanfiction Warning :NC, GS
1. Chapter 1

_Miss Wuhan present_

 _Tittle : Warm_

 _Cast : Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo_

 _Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama, and little bit angst_

 _Length: Oneshoot_

 _Rated : M_

 _Warning : Typos, OOC, GS (Gender switch for Kyungsoo), NC (for eksplisite scene) It's just a fanfiction. Crack pair, Don't Like Don't Read_

 _Happy reading_

Mata itu masih tetap menatap penuh kekaguman kepada sosok perempuan yang berada di depannya. Bahkan dia merasa enggan untuk mengedipkan kedua netranya ketika melihat salah satu pemandangan paling menakjubkan yang pernah dilihat seumur hidupnya. Saat ini di depan ke dua matanya terdapat seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik tengah mengenakan baju pengantin berwarna putih. Membuatnya tampak seperti bidadari ketika mengenakan pakaian tersebut. Baginya, perempuan di depannya ini bahkan lebih cantik daripada bidadari di yang berada di surga sana. Senyum tersemat di bibir tebalnya ketika melihat perempuan itu berjalan mendekat kepadanya. Tangan pemuda itu beralih ke bagian dadanya, merasakan bagaimana cepatnya detakan sang jantung ketika melihat bidadarinya tersenyum cerah kepadanya. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat senyumannya saja sudah membuat dia terdiam mematung di tempat dan tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa. Sungguh besar efek yang diberikan oleh perempuan ini kepadanya.

"Jongin bagaimana menurutmu penampilanku? Apakah baju pengantin ini cocok denganku?" tanya perempuan itu setelah dia berada tepat di hadapan Jongin. Sedangkan pemuda yang bernama Jongin tadi masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dengan pertanyaan perempuan di depannya. Dia masih telalu sibuk mengagumi kesempurnaan perempuan di hadapannya ini. Karena merasa jengah diabaikan oleh Jongin, perempuan tersebut menepuk pundak Jongin keras dan itu berhasil membuat Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Yak Do Kyungsoo kenapa kau memukulku? Pukulanmu sakit sekali jika kau tahu." Protes Jongin.

"Salah siapa kau melamun jadi aku memukulmu supaya kau tersadar ke dunia nyata. Memangnya tadi apa yang kau lamunkan?"

"Lupakan saja. Ngomong – ngomong kau tadi bertanya apa kepadaku?"

"Aishh kau ini menyebalkan sekali Jongin. Aku bertanya apakah baju pengantin ini cocok denganku?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memutar tubuhnya untuk dinilai penampilannya oleh Jongin. Dan Jongin lagi – lagi merasa terpana akan sosok di depannya.

"Kau selalu terlihat sempurna saat mengenakan apapun _baby_. Dan saat mengenakan pakaian ini kau jauh lebih sempurna. Aku sampai kehabisan kata – kata untuk mendeskripsikan keindahanmu saat ini" ucap Jongin tulus yang menyebabkan munculnya rona merah di kedua pipi Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum mendapati pipi Kyungsoo merona karena pujian darinya. Dengan refleks dia mengecup pipi Kyungsoo dan langsung mendapatkan teriakan heboh dari pengunjung butik melihat adegan romantis Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Permisi tuan sekarang saatnya anda mencoba tuxedo pesanan anda." Kata seorang pegawai butik kepada Jongin.

" _Baby soo_ kau tunggu di sini dulu ya biar aku mencoba tuxedoku sebentar."pamit Jongin lalu mengecup kening Kyungsoo lama. Pipi Kyungsoo semakin merona hebat akibat perlakuan Jongin di tambah lagi dengan sorakan dari para pengunjung yang rata – rata kaum hawa itu. Sementara Kyungsoo saat ini hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya menahan malu mendapat perlakuan seromantis itu dari Jongin..

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi Jongin untuk mencoba tuxedonya. Kini tubuh tinggi semampainya sudah terlapisi setelan tuxedo berwarna hitam yang melekat sempurna di tubuh kekarnya. Pandangan seluruh pengunjung yang berada di butik tersebut tidak pernah terlepas dari sosok sempurna Jongin. Mengabaikan teriakan histeris dan pandangan memuja dari pengunjung butik, pandangan mata Jongin hanya tertuju kepada seorang wanita cantik bermata bulat yang memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Senyuman terpatri di wajah Jongin tatkala dia melihat sang pujaan hati yang menatapnya penuh kekaguman. Mata bulat Kyungsoo tak berkedip melihat penampilan Jongin saat ini. Baru pertama kali ini Kyungsoo melihat Jongin berpakaian seperti itu dan pakaian tersebut menambah kadar ketampanan seorang Kim Jongin. Jongin berjalan menuju ke tempat Kyungsoo berada dengan senyum yang selalu saja mengembang di wajahnya. Kyungsoo masih saja terpaku di tempat, dia tidak menyadari keberadaan Jongin yang saat ini berada di hadapannya.

"Mengapa kau melamun _baby_? Apakah kau terpesona dengan ketampananku?" tanya Jongin kepada Kyungsoo yang masih saja melamun. Tiba – tiba Kyungsoo merasakan sudut bibirnya di cium oleh Jongin dan sontak saja kejadian tersebut membuat Kyungsoo semakin membelalakkan mata indahnya.

"Kenapa kau menciumku? Tidakkah kau tahu jika ini adalah tempat umum tuan Kim."omel Kyungsoo dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya karena sebal dengan tingkah laku Jongin yang seenaknya mencium dirinya.

"Karena kau dari tadi terus saja menatapku tanpa berkedip maka aku membantu supaya kau tidak melamun lagi dengan menciummu. Apa yang kau lamunkan tadi _baby soo_? Apakah kau terpesona dengan penampilanku Nyonya Kim?"

"Si.. Siapa yang terpesona dengan penampilanmu. Penampilanmu saat ini biasa saja menurutku." ucap Kyungoo gugup. Dia menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah pada pipinya.

"Sudahlah akui saja Soo jika kau tidak terpesona dengan penampilanku kau tidak akan menyembunyikan wajah meronamu seperti itu Nyonya Kim."

"Ish. Baiklah aku akui bahwa kau sangat tampan jika menggunakan tuxedo tersebut. Puas kau sekarang? Dan satu lagi jangan memanggilku Nyonya Kim. Marga ku masih Do."

"Memang saat ini margamu masih Do tetapi kurang dari seminggu kau akan menjadi Nyonya Kim."

Pipi Kyungsoo otomatis merona mendengar ucapan dari Jongin. Memang benar apa yang Jongin katakan bahwa kurang dari satu minggu lagi dia akan mengganti marganya dari Do menjadi Kim. Kyungsoo sudah tidak sabar menunggu hari pernikahannya tiba.

Seorang pegawai butik menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Jongin bermaksud untuk meminta mereka berfoto bersama menggunakan baju pengantin. Mereka pun menuruti permintaan pegawai tersebut dan melakukan pose sesuai dengan arahan. Dimana tangan Kyungsoo berada di leher Jongin sedangkan tangan Jongin berada di pinggang Kyungsoo. Kening mereka saling bertaut dengan pandangan mata yang tidak terlepas satu sama lain. Banyak pasangan yang memandang iri kepada Kyungsoo dan Jongin karena mereka terlihat sangat serasi dan sangat romantis. Terlihat dengan jelas dari tatapan memuja Jongin bagaimana dalamnya perasaan Jongin kepada Kyungsoo.

"Kalian terlihat sangat serasi Tuan. Anda sangat tampan sangat serasi dengan calon istri anda yang juga sangat cantik. Semoga pernikahan kalian berjalan lancar dan hanya maut yang memisahkan kalian berdua." Puji seorang pegawai ketika dia membantu Jongin melepaskan setelan Tuxedonya. Jongin tertegun mendengar ucapan dari pegawai tersebut. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan merasakan gemuruh hebat di dadanya. Setelah itu, dia membuka matanya perlahan dan tersenyum tulus kepada pegawai tersebut.

" **Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Dan semoga saja aku dan Kyungsoo dapat terus bersama dan hanya maut yang memisahkan kami berdua."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menjelang hari pernikahan yang tinggal beberapa hari lagi membuat keluarga besar Do maupun Kim sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan yang konon menjadi salah satu pernikahan termegah di Korea Selatan pada tahun ini. Seperti saat ini kedua keluarga besar tersebut berada di kediaman mempelai wanita untuk mempersiapkan dekorasi untuk resepsi pernikahan. Resepsi pernikahan memang dilaksanakan di halaman rumah kediaman Do yang memang sangat luas untuk menampung tamu undangan. Jongin dan Kyungsoo saat ini tengah sibuk mengurus catering untuk resepsi pernikahan. Meskipun banyak orang yang membantu mengurus pernikahan ini tidak membuat Kyungsoo melepaskan tanggung jawabnya begitu saja. Dia juga ikut membantu persiapan pernikahannya yang kerap kali membuatnya merasakan stress namun Kyungsoo menikmati segala proses tersebut.

Nyonya Kim tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu bersemangat mempersiapkan segala persiapan pernikahan ini. Sungguh baginya Kyungsoo adalah menantu idaman yang diimpikannya selama ini. Selain cantik, Kyungsoo juga baik hati dan ramah kepada semua orang. Semakin menambah nilai positif Kyungsoo di mata keluarga Kim. Nyonya Kim berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang sedang berdiskusi tentang makanan yang disajikan pada saat resepsi nanti.

" _Chagi_ apakah kau sudah mengambil cincin pernikahanmu?" tanya Nyonya Kim kepada Kyungsoo.

"Astaga _eomma_ aku hampir saja melupakannya. Baiklah aku akan mengambil cincinnya sekarang. Terima kasih _eomma_ sudah mengingatkanku tentang cincin tersebut."

"Jongin antar Kyungsoo mengambil cincin tersebut. _Eomma_ tidak tega jika dia pergi sendiri."

"Baik _eomma_. Kajja _soo_ kita mengambil cincin tersebut."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka telah sampai di toko tempat cincin Kyungsoo dipesan. Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya karena merasa terpana dengan cincin pernikahannya. Cincin tersebut terbuat dari emas putih dengan hiasan berlian kecil di atasnya. Meskipun sedarhana tetapi cincin itu akan memberikan kesan elegan kepada pemakainya. Sungguh cincin itu merupakan cincin terindah yang pernah Kyungsoo lihat seumur hidupnya.

"Astaga Jongin apakah benar ini cincin pernikahanku? Cincin ini indah sekali." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar menatap cincin pernikahannya.

Sedangkan Jongin sedari tadi terpesona dengan senyuman yang terpatri di bibir Kyungsoo. Jongin lagi – lagi tersenyum melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo yang dipenuhi rona bahagia. Jongin berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri jika dirinya akan selalu membuat malaikatnya itu bahagia dan tidak akan pernah membiarkan malaikatnya tersebut bersedih apa lagi sampai meneteskan air matanya. Jongin mengeluarkan ponsel di saku celananya dan dengan diam – diam dia mengabadikan senyuman menawan Kyungsoo di ponselnya. Karena terlalu mengagumi keindahan cincin pernikahannya sampai – sampai dia tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Jongin memotret dirinya diam – diam. Setelah merasa puas mengambil foto Kyungsoo secara diam – diam, Jongin mengambil cincin yang sedari tadi menjadi objek kekaguman Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hendak protes kepada Jongin namun hal itu diurungkannya ketika Jongin memasangkan cincin tersebut di jari manis Kyungsoo.

Sepertinya mereka berdua memang ditakdirkan untuk membuat pasangan lain iri dengan keromantisan mereka. Hal itu terbukti saat ini dimana banyak pasang mata yang menatap iri karena keromantisan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu _Baby Soo,_ keindahanmu tidak sebanding dengan cincin bertahtakan berlian yang paling indah di muka bumi ini. Bagiku kau yang paling terindah Do Kyungsoo." Kata Jongin lalu mengecup punggung tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kau ini Jongin membuatku malu saja. Tidakkah kau menyadari bahwa saat ini kita menjadi tontonan pengunjung di sini." Protes Kyungsoo sambil menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Kyungsoo sedikit meruntuki sifat Jongin yang suka sekali menggodanya saat berada di tempat – tempat umum seperti ini. Namun tidak dapat Kyungsoo pungkiri juga bahwa dia merasa senang sekaligus malu mendapat perlakuan seromantis itu dari Jongin.

"Biarkan _baby_. Biarkan mereka mengetahui bahwa kau memang lebih indah dari pada apapun yang ada di dunia ini." ucap Jongin tulus dan lagi – lagi membuat pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah.

" _Gomawo Jonginnie_ "

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam dekapannya dan memeluknya erat. Kyungsoo juga membalas pelukan Jongin tidak kalah erat. Kyungsoo sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena telah mempertemukannya dengan Jongin, laki – laki yang sangat berarti baginya. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah kenal sejak mereka berusia sekolah dasar. Kyungsoo ingat pada saat itu dia mulai mengenal Jongin pada saat dia di ganggu oleh anak – anak nakal di sekolahnya. Jongin datang menolong Kyungsoo yang saat itu hanya bisa menangis karena diganggu. Dan mulai saat itulah keduanya saling bergantung dan tidak terpisahkan satu sama lain sampai hari ini. Kyungsoo berharap Jongin akan terus berada di sisinya dan tidak pernah meninggalkannya.

" _Gomawo Jonginnie_ karena kau selalu ada di sisiku." Bisik Kyungsoo di telinga Jongin setelah itu dia mengeratkan pelukannya dan menghirup bau khas Jongin yang selalu saja menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"Sama – sama _baby soo_. Aku akan melakukan apapun asal membuatmu bahagia." Jongin melepaskan pelukannya kemudian kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dan mencium dahi Kyungsoo lama untuk menyalurkan segala perasaannya kepada Kyungsoo.

 _ **Saranghae Do Kyungsoo**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan lebat mengguyur Korea hari ini disertai suara petir yang menyambar memekakkan telinga. Saat ini seorang gadis manis sedang terjebak di dalam salah satu butik yang berada di kawasan Myeondong. Kyungsoo, gadis manis tersebut meruntuki kecerobohannya yang lupa membawa payung ataupun mantel yang bisa dipergunakannya untuk melindungi diri dari hujan. Sudah selama dua jam dia terjebak di tempat itu. Tadi, Kyungsoo tidak membawa mobilnya sendiri melainkan di antar oleh ibunya untuk mengambil gaun yang akan digunakannya saat acara resepsi pernikahan. Maka dari itu dia tidak membawa payung maupun mantel yang biasanya selalu tersedia di mobilnya.

"Astaga dingin sekali hari ini. dan bodohnya diriku di saat cuaca dingin seperti ini aku malah memakai pakaian seperti ini. Kenapa juga aku tadi meninggalkan mantelku di mobil _eomma_ " keluh Kyungsoo sambil mengusap – usap lengannya untuk menghangatkan diri dari suhu udara yang semakin menurun. Saat ini Kyungsoo hanya menggunakan dress tanpa lengan bermotif bunga yang panjangnya hanya selutut. Bibir Kyungsoo sudah mulai membiru karena dinginnya suhu saat ini. Pada dasarnya Kyungsoo merupakan orang yang tidak tahan dengan hawa dingin. Jika suhu sedikit turun maka Kyungsoo akan mengalami hiportemia.

"Sebaiknya aku meminta Jongin untuk menjemputku sekarang sebelum aku terkena hiportemia." Monolog Kyungsoo. Dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari tasnya bermaksud untuk menelepon Jongin namun ternyata.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menelepon Jongin untuk menjemputku sekarang jika ponselku saat ini mati. _Eottokkae_?"

Mata bulat Kyungsoo mulai berkaca – kaca sekarang. Dia sungguh bingung bagaimana caranya pulang ke rumah sedangkan hujan saat ini masih lebat di sertai petir yang berkilat – kilat. Badan Kyungsoo sudah mulai menggigil kedinginan maka dari itu dia memutuskan untuk nekat berlari menerobos hujan dan mencari taksi. Kyungsoo mulai berlari menerobos hujan dan tidak lama kemudian dia melihat sebuah taxi berhenti. Senyum Kyungsoo mengembang ketika dia melihat taxi yang akan membawanya pulang ke rumah. Dengan segera dia membercepat larinya menuju ke arah taxi tersebut. Namun belum sempat dia sampai di taksi tersebut seseorang membekap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan. Kyungsoo memberontak sekuat tenaga agar bisa terlepas dari namja yang membekap mulutnya. Tetapi tetap saja tenaga Kyungsoo kalah jika dibandingkan dengan namja yang membekap mulutnya. Samar – samar pandangan Kyungsoo mulai memburam dan rontaannya mulai melemah kepada namja yang membekapnya. Sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya dia menggumamkan sebuah kalimat.

" _ **Jongin tolong aku**_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PRANG

Mata Jongin membelalak kaget ketika dengan tiba – tiba gelas yang dipegangnya terjatuh begitu saja. Dia memandang nanar tangannya yang tadi memegang gelas tersebut sekarang bergetar hebat. Firasat buruk seketika menghantui pikiran Jongin. Dia mempunyai firasat jika Kyungsoo dalam keadaan bahaya saat ini. Dengan cepat dia menyambar telepon rumah dan menghubungi ponsel Kyungsoo. Kecemasannya semakin bertambah ketika dia tidak bisa menghubungi ponsel Kyungsoo. Tidak putus asa, Jongin mencoba menelepon rumah Kyungsoo berharap bila gadisnya berada di rumah.

"Yeoboseyo"

" _Yeoboseyo hiks Jonginnie._ " Isak Nyonya Do di seberang telepon.

"Kenapa eomma menangis? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk eomma?"

" _Kyungie belum pulang ke rumah Jonginnie. Tadi eomma mengantarnya ke butik tetapi sampai sekarang dia belum kembali. Eomma khawatir sekali dia tidak membawa pakaian hangat. Kau tahu sendiri kan Jongin jika Kyungsoo tidak bisa terkena hawa dingin. Sedangkan cuaca hari ini sedang hujan lebat. Hiks eomma sungguh khawatir dengan keadaan Kyungsoo._ "

"Eomma tenangkan diri dulu. Biar Jongin yang mencari Kyungsoo."

Setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon Jongin menyambar kunci mobilnya dan segara mencari Kyungsoo. Sungguh Jongin merasa kalut saat ini, dia mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kyungsoo yang akan jatuh sakit bila terkena hawa dingin. Melihat cuaca seperti saat ini membuat kekhawatiran Jongin semakin memuncak. Bagaimana jika Kyungsoonya terkena bahaya dan jatuh sakit?

 _ **Kyungsoo semoga kau baik – baik saja. Aku pasti akan menemukanmu. Tunggu aku sayang**_

Jongin saat ini telah sampai di butik tempat dimana Kyungsoo berada. Dia semakin panik karena tidak mendapati Kyungsoo berada di butik tersebut. Dengan perasaan kalut dan cemas luar biasa Jongin kembali ke mobilnya. Pemuda berkulit tan tersebut menjalankan mobilnya secara perlahan – lahan berharap Kyungsoo masih berada di sekitar sini. Mata Jongin sedikit menyipit ketika melihat seseorang yang diyakininya sebagai Kyungsoo berlari menerobos hujan. Perasaan lega seketika membuncah memenuhi rongga dada Jongin melihat Kyungsoo berada di jangkauan matanya saat ini.

Jongin ingin segera berlari menemui gadisnya dan membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam dekapannya. Namun niat itu urung Jongin lakukan saat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dia melihat Kyungsoo di culik oleh segerombolan namja. Tubuh Jongin menegang seketika dan dia mencekeram erat setir mobilnya sampai dia tidak menyadari kuku jarinya memutih. Emosi sedang menguasai Jongin saat ini. Dia bersumpah tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang berani menculik Kyungsoo dan membuat gadisnya ketakutan.

 _ **Bertahanlah Kyungsoo aku akan menyelamatkanmu**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika membuka matanya Kyungsoo merasakan aroma ruangan yang pengap memenuhi rongga hidungnya. Ruangan ini sangat gelap jadi Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat apapun yang berada di sekitarnya. Rasa takut mulai memenuhi benak Kyungsoo, dia sungguh takut jika hidupnya akan berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini. Dengan badan yang masih bergetar menahan dingin dia mencoba untuk bangkit dan kabur dari tempat ini. Namun belum sempat dia berdiri matanya dengan refleks terpenjam saat tiba – tiba cahaya lampu memenuhi ruangan ini. Seperti yang Kyungsoo duga sebelumnya jika ruangan tempatnya di sekap saat ini adalah gudang yang sudah tidak terpakai. Rambut Kyungsoo di tarik secara paksa oleh seorang pria tambun yang mengenakan masker yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya kecuali matanya sehingga Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Pria tersebut menyeret Kyungsoo kepada seseorang yang diyakini Kyungsoo sebagai pemimpin dari segerombol pria yang menculiknya. Pria di depan Kyungsoo ini memandanganya dengan pandangan yang dipenuhi hawa nafsu dan sukses membuat Kyungsoo semakin bergidik ketakutan saat ini.

"Tak ku sangka jika korban kita kali ini sangat cantik. Bagaimana kalau kita mencicipi tubuh sexy ini dulu sebelum kita kembalikan ke keluarganya dalam bentuk mayat." Ucap pimpinan dari para penculik tersebut. Mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh penculik tersebut membuat wajah Kyungsoo pucat seketika. Tidak, dia sungguh tidak mau jika tubuhnya dijadikan alat pemuas nafsu para penculik tersebut namun saat ini dia bisa berbuat apa. Jumlah para penculik tersebut jelas lebih banyak dari Kyungsoo. Menjadi satu hal yang mustahil baginya jika dia bisa lolos dari tempat ini. Kecuali jika ada seseorang yang mau menolongnya saat ini.

"Ide yang bagus bos. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat badannya yang basah seperti itu sudah mampu membuatku terangsang dan ingin segera memasukkan milikku ke dalam lubangnya."

"Sepertinya kalian sudah tidak sabar ingin mengagahi gadis ini. Tapi kalian harus bersabar karena aku dulu yang akan mencicipi tubuh sexynya."

Dua orang namja berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan memegang kedua tangannya erat. Tubuh Kyungsoo meronta hebat saat pemimpin tersebut mecoba untuk mencium bibirnya. Kyungsoo menggerakkan kepalanya ke segala arah untuk menghindari ciuman dari pria tersebut. Merasa kedua namja yang memegang kedua tangannya mulai lengah, Kyungsoo dengan cepat melepaskan diri dari kedua namja tersebut dan berlari keluar dari gudang tersebut. Kyungsoo semakin mempercepat larinya ketika segerombolan penculik tersebut mengejarnya. Ternyata gudang tersebut terletak di tengah – tengah hutan yang cukup menyulitkan Kyungsoo untuk terbebas dari para penculik tersebut. Jalanan yang sangat licin karena hujan yang masih belum berhenti menyulitkan pergerakan Kyungsoo. Dia sudah beberapa kali jatuh terpeleset tetapi dia tetap melanjutkan pelariannya agar tidak tertangkap oleh para penculik itu. Tak selang berapa lama kedua netra Kyungsoo menemukan jalan raya yang tidak jauh dari pandangan matanya. Gadis cantik tersebut bersyukur karena sedikit lagi dia bisa meminta bantuan seseorang untuk membawanya pergi dari tempat ini.

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar ketika dia melihat sebuah mobil yang akan melintasi jalanan di depannya. Kyungsoo sudah ingin berteriak minta tolong namun tiba – tiba tubuhnya ditarik secara paksa dan di panggul oleh pimpinan penculik itu. Air mata kembali menganak sungai di wajah ayunya. Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir kenapa dia mendapatkan musibah seperti ini. Sungguh dia tidak mau hidupnya berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini. Maka dari itu dia meronta sekuat tenaga. Melihat Kyungsoo yang terus meronta membuat emosi pria tersebut naik sampai ke ubun – ubun. Dengan kasar dia menurunkan Kyungsoo lalu mencekik lehernya.

"Kau akan menerima akibatnya jika bermain – main dengan kami nona muda." Seringai pimpinan perampok tersebut.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku. Aku akan memberikan seluruh hartaku kepadamu tapi lepaskanlah aku." Iba Kyungsoo.

"Apa? Melepaskanmu? Itu hanya terjadi di dalam mimpimu nona. Setelah melihat tubuh sexymu yang basah seperti ini sudah membuat kejantananku terangsang. Jadi kau harus memuaskan kami semua dengan tubuh indahmu."

Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat ketika dia merasakan bibir pucatnya dilumat secara kasar oleh namja tersebut. Kyungsoo mulai mengerak – gerakkan kepalanya ke segala arah untuk menghindari ciuman tersebut. Sementara namja yang lain memegang erat kedua tangan serta kaki Kyungsoo sehingga kini dia tidak bisa bergerak seinchi pun. Dengan tidak sabar pimpinan penculik itu merobek dress yang dikenakan Kyungsoo sehingga saat ini hanya bra dan celana dalam yang masih melekat di tubuh indah Kyungsoo. Air mata perlahan jatuh membasahi wajah Kyungsoo. Saat ini dia merasa menjadi wanita yang paling hina di dunia ini karena tidak mampu menjaga kesuciannya untuk sang suami. Bahkan Kyungsoo merasa lebih hina daripada seorang pelacur sekalipun.

"Benar apa dugaanku jika tubuhmu memang sangat indah. Bahkan hanya melihat tubuhmu yang menggigil karena hujan membuatku ingin segera memasukimu dan menghangatkanmu. Baiklah _aggashi_ siapkan tenagamu karena kami semua tidak suka permainan sex yang lembut. Kami lebih suka permainan sex yang kasar."

Pria itu mencoba kembali untuk mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang terus menjamah tubuh Kyungsoo. Merasa frustasi karena Kyungsoo yang terus meronta membuat pria itu meremas kasar kedua payudara Kyungsoo yang masih berbalut bra berwarna merah. Kyungsoo berteriak menahan sakit karena payudaranya di remas secara kasar. Tidak ingin membuang kesempatan pria itu langsung menjamah bibir Kyungsoo yang terbuka dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo. Perlahan tangan pria itu menelusuri punggung Kyungsoo untuk mencari pengait bra Kyungsoo. Setelah menemukannya dia membuang begitu saja bra tersebut ke sembarang arah sehingga saat ini terlihatlah benda privasi Kyungsoo yang selama ini selalu di jaganya dan tidak dibiarkan seorang pun melihatnya.

Pria itu membawa Kyungsoo untuk berbaring di tanah dengan bibir yang masih saling bertaut. Tubuh Kyungsoo menggeliat saat dirasakannya bibir yang semula berada di bibirnya sekarang berpindah ke putting sebelah kanannya. Kyungsoo mencoba memberontak sekuat tenaga namun hal itu tidak menghasilkan apa – apa karena tangan dan kakinya sekarang di pegang erat – erat bahkan Kyungsoo tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Tangis Kyungsoo semakin menjadi tatkala tangan namja biadab tersebut sudah memasuki celana dalamnya dan mengesek – gesek dengan kasar klitoris Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa bergerak – gerak gelisah saat semua titik sensitifnya dijamah secara bersamaan. Mungkin Kyungsoo akan sangat menikmatinya jika yang melakukannya saat ini adalah sang suami tercinta pasti mereka akan melakukan sex atas dasar cinta. Berbeda dengan saat ini meskipun seluruh titik Kyungsoo sudah di jamah bukannya rasa nikmat dan kepuasan yang dia dapat. Melainkan rasa terhina dan bersalah memenuhi rongga dadanya. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat pria itu merobek celana dalam Kyungsoo sehingga tubuh Kyungsoo saat ini telanjang sempurna. Kyungsoo menutup kedua matanya erat saat melihat pria itu akan mengeluarkan penisnya dan siap untuk memperkosa Kyungsoo. Belum sempat pria itu mengeluarkan kejantannannya dia sudah limbung ke belakang karena ada seseorang yang memukulnya dengan amat keras. Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan airmata semakin menganak sungai di pipinya saat dia mengetahui siapa yang menolongnya.

" _ **Jongin**_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menghajar pria brengsek yang berani – beraninya menyentuh gadisnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KEPADA GADISKU LELAKI BRENGSEK. AKU BERSUMPAH AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU. AKU AKAN MENGIRIMMU KE NERAKA KARENA TELAH MENYENTUH GADISKU DENGAN TANGAN KOTORMU."

Melihat aura mematikan yang Jongin keluarkan membuat anak buah dari penculik itu bergidik ketakutan dan pergi meninggalkan bosnya sendirian. Jongin benar – benar murka saat ini. Dia terus saja melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan kepada pimpinan penculik tersebut tidak peduli dengan pekikkan kesakitan dan perkataan maaf dari namja tersebut. Jongin tidak peduli dengan semuanya, aura untuk membunuh namja di hadapannya ini sudah sangat kuat. Apapun yang terjadi dia harus membunuh pria ini.

"Hentikan Jongin hiks dia sudah sekarat." ucap lirih Kyungsoo dengan pandangan kosong. Posisi Kyungsoo saat ini tengah terduduk dengan badan telanjang dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti keluar dari mata bulatnya. Meskipun saat ini masih hujan, tetapi Jongin tahu jika Kyungsoonya tengah menangis saat ini.

"Tapi _baby_ dia sudah melecehkanmu dan aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya sebelum aku membunuhnya."

" _Jebal_ Kai hentikan. Kumohon."

Jongin tertegun dengan permohonan Kyungsoo. Kenapa Kyungsoo masih bisa membebaskan pria yang sudah memperlakukannya seperti pelacur? Dan juga kenapa di saat seperti ini Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan Kai? Itulah pertanyaan yang bergelut di benak Jongin saat ini. Dengan perlahan dia melapaskan cengkraman tangannya di leher pria itu dan membiarkan dia pergi begitu saja.

Jongin berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan merengkuh tubuh telanjang tersebut di dalam pelukannya. Tangisan Kyungsoo semakin menjadi ketika Jongin memeluknya dan membisikkan kata – kata penenang untuknya. Merasa Kyungsoo sudah sedikit tenang dia membuka mantelnya yang basah dan di pakaikan ke tubuh Kyungsoo. Walaupun mantel itu tudak bisa melindungi Kyungsoo dari suhu udara yang menurun namun setidaknya mantel tersebut dapat menutupi tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo.

"Kai hiks hiks dingin Kai." Rancau Kyungsoo.

"Bertahanlah sayang karena hujan yang semakin lebat maka kita berteduh dulu di gudang itu." panik Jongin.

Jongin mempercepat langkahnya ketika menyadari bahwa wajah Kyungsoo sudah sepucat mayat dan nafas Kyungsoo sudah mulai pendek – pendek. Ya Kyungsoo mulai terkena hiportemia. Sesampainya di gudang tempat Kyungsoo di sekap tadi Jongin membaringkan tubuh bergetar Kyungsoo di atas jerami. Jongin semakin panik saat Kyungsoo terus merancau jika tubuhnya kedinginan dengan Kyungsoo yang semakin susah untuk bernafas.

"Kai hosh ap.. apa yang akan kau hosh lakukan?"

"Aku akan membuka mantelmu Kyungsoo. Kau akan mati kedinginan jika tetap menggunakan pakaian yang basah."

"Ta.. hosh pi aku telanjang Kai."

"TAPI KAU AKAN MATI JIKA AKU TIDAK MEMBUKANYA SOO."

Dengan tangan yang gemetar jemari Kyungsoo menyusuri rahang tegas Jongin dan menghapus air mata yang keluar dari iris tajamnya. Kyungsoo tahu jika Jongin sangat jarang menangis dan jika Jongin sampai menangis maka dia dalam keadaan tertekan.

"Mi…mianhae baiklah lakukan apapun dan buat tubuhku menjadi hangat. Aku tidak mau mati kedinginan disini."

Mendapat persetujuan dari Kyungsoo, Jongin mulai melepaskan mantel yang melekat pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Jongin memejamkan matanya saat melihat tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo di depannya. Bagaimanapun juga Jongin seorang lelaki normal yang akan tergoda dengan tubuh di depannya. Namun Jongin harus sadar jika dia tidak boleh lepas kendali saat ini. Tidak hanya Kyungsoo yang telanjang tetapi Jongin juga telanjang sama dengan Kyungsoo, seluruh pakaiannya basah dan tidak mungkin dia gunakan pakaian basah seharian.

Jongin mulai berbaring di samping Kyungsoo yang menggigil kedinginan. Sungguh Jongin ingin menangis sekarang karena seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah melihat Kyungsoo sesakit ini.

"Kai bi..hosh bisakah kau memelukku. Aku sungguh kedinginan."

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya dan merubah posisi Kyungsoo yang semula berada di sampingnya menjadi berada di atasnya. Jongin mengelus – elus tubuh Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo merasa hangat. Namun usapannya tidak membuahkan hasil yang ada saat ini Kyungsoo semakin menggigil kedinginan dengan nafas yang semakin memberat. Jongin bertambah khawatir saat ini. Bagaimana cara supaya Kyungsoo bisa merasa hangat? Dan sebuah ide muncul di kepala Jongin.

 _Maafkan aku Kyungsoo jika melakukan cara ini. Namun percayalah ini semua kulakukan demi keselamatanmu._

Jongin mengangkat wajah Kyungsoo dan mulai melumat bibirnya perlahan. Kyungsoo yang terkejut akan tindakan Jongin hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Jongin tiba – tiba menciumnya. Semakin lama ciuman Jongin berubah menjadi ciuman penuh nafsu. Lidah Jongin berusaha masuk ke dalam mulut hangat Kyungsoo. kyungsoo yang sudah terbuai dengan ciuman Jongin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan berusaha mengimbangi ciuman Jongin. Tangan kekar Jongin yang awalnya mengelus punggung Kyungsoo kini semakin turun ke bawah menuju ke vagina Kyungsoo. Lalu jemari Jongin memijat klitoris Kyungsoo lembut memanjakan titik sensitive Kyungsoo.

"Eghh… apa yang kau lakukan Jongin?"

"Aku melakukan ini agar badanmu menjadi hangat dan tidak kedinginan lagi. Maafkan aku soo aku tidak tahu cara apa lagi yang bisa membuatmu tidak kedinginan. Jadi bolehkan aku melakukannya?"

Kyungsoo mengerti apa yang di maksud oleh Jongin. Sejenak ada keraguan yang terbaca oleh Jongin di mata Kyungsoo. Jongin sudah pasrah jika Kyungsoo menganggapnya laki – laki brengsek yang memanfaatkan kesempatan. Jongin sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menyelamatkan Kyungsoo dan hal itu adalah satu – satunya cara yang ada di pikiran Jongin.

"Baiklah. Tetapi jangan kau masukkan milikmu ke dalam lubangku. Aku ingin menjaga keperawananku untuk malam pertamaku kelak."

Jongin kembali membawa bibir pucat Kyungsoo untuk dilumatnya. Kini Jongin mengubah posisinya menjadi menindih Kyungsoo. Dia mengarahkan tangan Kyungsoo untuk melingkar di lehernya sambil terus memberikan lumatan – lumatan kepada bibir Kyungsoo. Tangan Jongin tidak tinggal diam, tangannya menyusuri lekuk indah tubuh Kyungsoo dan mengusapnya lembut. Kyungsoo semakin terbuai dengan perlakuan lembut Jongin sehingga tanpa sadar tangan mungilnya menremas rambut Jongin sensual untuk melampiaskan segala kenikmatan yang diberikan Jongin kepadanya. Lidah Jongin menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo yang hangat, menjelajahi mulut tersebut dengan lidahnya dan bermain adu lidah dengan Kyungsoo. Sungguh Jongin merasa gila karena Kyungsoo yang membuat gairahnya serasa naik di atas ubun – ubun. Erangan penuh kenikmatan mengalun di bibir Kyungsoo dan itu membuat tubuh Jongin semakin panas oleh gairahnya. Kyungsoo menjauhkan bahu Jongin pelan untuk menghirup oksigen yang semakin menipis karena ciuman panas mereka. saat melepaskan tautan tersebut Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tanpa berkedip. Gadisnya terlihat sangat cantik dengan bibir yang membengkak dan nafas yang terengah – engah. Jongin membersihkan saliva yang entah milik siapa di sekitar bibir Kyungsoo lalu berbisik lirih ke telinga gadisnya.

"Aku akan menghangatkan tubuhmu _baby_. Maka desahkanlah namaku saat kau mencapai kenikmatanmu"

"Engg…. Kaii" desah Kyungsoo pada saat Jongin mengulum telinganya sensual. Tubuh Kyungsoo menggeliat penuh gairah karena rangsangan yang diberikan Jongin ke salah satu titik sensitifnya. Bibir Jongin kembali menyelusuri tubuh indah Kyungsoo, kali ini bibir sexy tersebut berada di leher Kyungsoo. mendapat rangsangan di lehernya secara otomatis Kyungsoo menjejangkan lehernya agar Jongin lebih leluasa menjamah leher jenjangnya. Tangan Kyungsoo yang semula meremas kasar rambut Jongin sekarang berada di punggung Jongin meraba – paba punggung kokoh Jongin dan sesekali mencakar punggung tersebut karena pelampiasan hasrat Kyungsoo.

Selesai dengan leher jenjang Kyungsoo kini dia beralih kepada kedua payudara ranum milik Kyungsoo yang terpampang indah di depannya.

"Oh Kyungsoo… Tubuhmu sungguh indah. Aku akan membawamu ke dalam puncak kenikmatan sayang."

Kedua tangan Jongin saat ini sudah berada di payudara Kyungsoo dan meremasnya lembut. Jongin mendekatkan kepalanya menuju ke belahan dada Kyungsoo dan memberikan jilatan mulai dari tengah lalu ke payudara sebelah kiri dan berakhir dengan Jongin yang mengulum putting payudara Kyungsoo yang sudah menengang sedari tadi. Sedangkan tangan kiri Jongin saat ini sedang menangkup payudara Kyungsoo dan mengusap – usap putting Kyungsoo yang sudah menengang.

"Astaga.. Kaii… lakukan lagi. Disana ohhh"

" _As your wish baby_ "

Jongin menuruti perintah Kyungsoo dengan memanjakan kedua payudaranya. Kini giliran payudara yang sebelah kanan yang dimanjakan oleh Jongin. dia mengulum putting sebelah kanan Kyungsoo dan menyesapnya keras yang menghasilkan pekikan nikmat Kyungsoo. Puas dengan kedua payudara Kyungsoo saat ini Jongin terus menerus memberikan ciuman di perut Kyungsoo hingga sampai kepada pusat kenikmatan bagi wanita, vagina Kyungsoo. Pipi Kyungsoo yang tadi pucat pasi saat ini berubah merona karena vaginanya di tatap begitu intens oleh Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya semakin erat ketika Jongin mencium selangkangannya dan meniup – niup vaginanya.

"Oh Tuhan, Kaii… ahh"

Dengan refleks Kyungsoo bangun dari berbaringnya ketika dia merasakan bibir panas Jongin mulai mencium vagina miliknya. Jongin yang mengetahui keterkejutan Kyungsoo lalu membaringkan Kyungsoo kembali kemudian mengecup kening Kyungsoo lama bermaksud untuk menenangkannya.

"Rilekslah sayang, jangan tegang dan jangan takut kepadaku. Aku akan melakukannya perlahan – lahan dan membawamu ke puncak kenikmatan."

Tubuh Kyungsoo yang semula tegang saat ini mulai berangsur – angsur rileks saat Jongin menenangkannya. Saat ini lidah Jongin kembali menelusuri vagina Kyungsoo yang sudah basah. Dia membuka lipatan vagina dengan jemarinya kemudian mengulum klitoris Kyungsoo lembut namum memberikan sensasi yang luar biasa kepada Kyungsoo. bisa Jongin lihat dari sudut matanya bahwa saat ini Kyungsoo tengah menggeliatkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan tak beraturan yang menambah kesan sexy di mata Jongin. Jangan lupakan matanya yang terpejam dan bibir yang terbuka untuk mendesahkan namanya. Kaki Kyungsoo semakin menjepit kepala Jongin dan tangannya semakin mendesak kepala Jongin agar semakin memperdalam kulumannya kepada klitoris Kyungsoo. Kedua tangan Jongin yang menganggur di bawa Kyungsoo menuju ke kedua payudaranya dan menuntunnya untuk meremas – remas secara kasar. Kepala Kyungsoo terangkat dengan mata terpejam dan bibir terbuka mendesah penuh kenikmatan saat dua titik tersensitifnya di serang oleh Jongin. Tubuh Kyungsoo merasakan panas oleh gairah karena perbuatan Jongin. Bahkan saat ini gadis itu sama sekali tidak merasakan dingin yang tadi hampir saja membuatnya sekarat. Saat ini seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh kabut nafsu.

"Ka.. Kaii ohh aku tidak tahan. Kaai ahh"

Saat Jongin menghisap klitoris Kyungsoo kuat dan remasannya pada payudara Kyungsoo semakin kasar di saat itulah Kyungsoo melepaskan segala hasratnya. Cairan orgasmenya keluar dengan derasnya dan langsung ditelan oleh Jongin.

Bagi Jongin, Kyungsoo adalah poros kehidupannya. Dan alangkah bahagianya dia saat ini melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri Kyungsoo yang merasa terpuaskan olehnya. Jongin tidak akan melupakan alunan merdu Kyungsoo saat dia mendesahkan namanya kala mencapai orgasmenya. Baginya suara Kyungsoo yang mendesahkan namanya bagaikan nyanyian surga.

Jongin berbaring di sebelah Kyungsoo dan membawa gadisnya yang masih terengah – engah itu ke dalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah karena dia merasakan kelelahan yang teramat sangat akibat aktifitasnya tadi.

"Apakah kau masih merasa kedinginan _baby_?" tanya Jongin lalu mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo sayang.

" _Anni_ aku tidak merasa kedinginan lagi sekarang. _Gomawo_ Kai karena telah menyelamatkan hidupku."

" _Everything for you baby._ "

"Kai bisakah kau merahasiakan kejadian hari ini kepada keluarga kita. Dan biarkan hanya kita berdua yang mengetahui kejadian ini." Jongin hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. Keheningan melingkupi mereka berdua sampai suara Kyungsoo memecah keheningan.

"Kai emm penismu berdiri" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang merona. Jongin tersenyum kecil melihat Kyungsoo yang malu – malu seperti tadi.

"Tidak apa – apa biarkan saja. Nanti aku akan mengurusnya sekarang kau istirahatlah pasti tubuhmu lelah saat ini."

"Tidak bisakah aku membantumu. Kau tadi sudah membantuku dan saat ini saatnya bagiku untuk membantumu."

Jongin hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala mengabulkan permintaan Kyungsoo. dia sangat tidak tahan melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang memohon seperti tadi. Jadilah saat ini Jongin mengajarkan Kyungsoo untuk memuaskan dirinya. Kyungsoo meneguk salivanya kasar saat melihat penis Jongin yang besar berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Dengan tangan yang gemetar dia memegang penis tersebut. kyungsoo melihat reaksi Jongin mengenai tindakannya tadi. Tidak Kyungsoo duga jika saat ini Jongin tengah memejamkan matanya dengan bibir yang digigit keras menahan kenikmatan.

"Kai setelah ini apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Lakukan sama persis seperti yang ku perbuat kepada vaginamu _baby_ "

Kyungsoo menurut apa yang di katakan Jongin dan mulai membawa penis Jongin ke dalam mulutnya. Kyungsoo memaju mundurkan kepalanya untuk mengulum seluruh penis Jongin. Dapat Kyungsoo dengar bahwa Jongin mendesahkan namanya keras dan meremas rambut Kyungsoo asal. Merasa bahwa penis di kulumannya semakin membesar, Kyungsoo mempercepat kulumannya dan tidak beberapa lama terdengar erangan Jongin yang mendesahkan namanya saat mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Sperma Jongin memenuhi mulut Kyungsoo sampai – sampai menetes ke leher jenjangnya. jongin bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan mencium bibir Kyungsoo lembut. Dia menelan sperma yang berada di mulut Kyungsoo dan membersihkan leher Kyungsoo dari spermanya. Merasa kelelahan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka sambil memeluk erat tubuh satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gereja yang terletak di pusat kota Seoul saat ini tampak lebih cantik dengan ornament – ornament khas pernikahan yang menghiasinya. Tepat hari ini pernikahan besar antara keluarga Do dan keluarga Kim akan terjadi di gereja ini. terlihat para tamu undangan sudah memenuhi gereja dan para wartawan sudah memenuhi sepanjang jalan di sekitar gereja untuk mengabadikan salah satu pernikahan termegah di Korea Selatan tahun ini. Para undangan tampak memandang kagum kepada mempelai pria yang berdiri tegak dengan setelan tuxedo berwarna hitam yang membuat tubuh tinggi pria tersebut tampak semakin sempurna. Hiruk pikuk para undangan terhenti ketika suara musik yang mengiringi mempelai wanita terdengar dan mempelai wanita sudah memasuki altar gereja. Semua mata tampak memandang penuh kekaguman kepada mempelai wanita yang sangat cantik dengan gaun putih yang membuat paras ayunya meyerupai bidadari. Mempelai wanita tersipu malu saat dia diperhatikan dengan begitu intens oleh sang mempelai pria. Setelah sampai di depan altar gereja mempelai pria membisikkan betapa calon pengantinnya saat cantik hari ini yang tentu saja membuat mempelai wanita semakin merona malu.

"Hari ini kita semua akan menjadi saksi dimana kedua orang manusia akan mengikat tali pernikahan di hadapan Tuhan. Mari kita mulai acara pemberkatan pernikahan ini." Ucap pendeta tersebut.

"Apakah kau berjanji menjadi suami dari **Do Kyungsoo**. Menjaganya saat sehat maupun sakit, setia kepada istrimu sampai hanya Tuhan yang akan memisahkan kalian."

"Ya saya berjanji" ucap sang mempelai pria tegas.

"Apakah kau berjanji menjadi istri dari **Kim Chanyeol**. Menjaganya saat sehat maupun sakit, setia kepada istrimu sampai hanya Tuhan yang akan memisahkan kalian."

"Ya saya berjanji." Ucap sang mempelai wanita dengan tersipu malu.

Acara pemberkatan tersebut diakhiri dengan pasangan pengantin tersebut yang melakukan ciuman. Semua orang yang menjadi saksi pernikahan ini menatap penuh bahagia kepada pasangan pengantin baru tersebut. Namun ada satu orang pria yang menatap pasangan pengantin baru tersebut dengan penuh luka. Setetes liquid bening mengalir deras dari pria berkulit tan tersebut melihat gadis yang sangat dicintaniya menikah dengan orang lain. Jongin memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempat tersebut namun ada seseorang yang mencekal lengannya dan mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Kau mau kemana Jongin? Pesta masih belum selesai. Tunggu dulu apakah kau menangis?" tanya mempelai pria kepada Jongin. dia menyerngitkan dahinya bingung melihat adik kandungnya yang menangis saat ini.

"Aku hanya terlalu berbahagia dengan pernikahanmu dan Kyungsoo. Oh haruskah saat ini aku memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan kakak ipar?" canda Jongin berusaha menutupi kehancuran hatinya di depan sang kakak.

" _Anniyo_ aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memanggilku kakak ipar. Kita ini seumuran _Jonginnie_ " protes Kyungsoo.

"Jongin aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena selama aku berada di Paris kau menjaga isrtiku dengan sangat baik. Saat ini giliranku yang akan menjaga Kyungsoo dengan sepenuh jiwa ragaku."

 _Tatapan itu. Tidak bisakah aku mendapatkan tatapan penuh cinta itu darimu Kyungsoo?_

Kyungsoo memeluk erat Jongin untuk mengucapkan segala terima kasih kepada adik iparnya tersebut.

"Kai – ah. Terima kasih banyak atas segala yang kau berikan kepadaku. aku sangat menyayangimu Kai. Kau harus baik – baik saja disini karena aku akan mengikuti suamiku pindah ke Paris. Kalau kau ada waktu mampirlah ke Paris. Dan jangan lupa cepat – cepatlah menikah apa kau tidak bosan selama seumur hidup kau belum memiliki pemilik hatimu?"

Jongin semakin erat memeluk Kyungsoo. Dia sangat tidak rela jika Kyungsoo akan meninggalkannya sendiri di sini. Sehingga Jongin memeluk erat dan menghirup harum tubuh Kyungsoo yang seolah heroin baginya. setelah memutuskan pelukan mereka, Kyungsoo memberikan boquet bunganya kepada Jongin.

"Segera temukan belahan jiwamu Jongin dan menikahlah dengannya." Ucap Kyungsoo riang. Tetapi Kyungsoo tidak sadar jika ucapannya barusan bagai bom nuklir di hari Jongin.

 _Bagaimana aku bisa menemuka belahan jiwaku jika saat ini belahan jiwaku telah menikah dengan orang lain. Seandainya kau tahu Kyungsoo bahwa dari dulu hanya namamu yang melekat abadi di hatiku._

 _ **THE END**_

OMAKE

" _Mulai saat ini Kyungsoo akan memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan Kai." Ucap seorang gadis yang berusia sekitar tujuh tahun tersebut._

" _Kenapa seperti itu?" ucap seorang namja kecil yang seumuran dengan gadis tadi._

" _Karena Kai adalah panggilan khusus yang Kyungsoo berikan untuk Jongin. Dan hanya Kyungsoo yang boleh memanggil Jongin dengan nama Kai"_

" _Wahh aku setuju nama Kai sangat bagus. Kyungsoo memberikan panggilan khusus kepadaku apakah artinya Kyungsoo mencintaiku?"_

" _Anni. Kyungsoo tidak mencintai Kai tetapi Kyungsoo menyayangi Kai melebihi apapun di dunia ini. sedangkan namja yang aku cintai adalah kakak Kai, Kim Chanyeol"_

PIP

Jongin mematikan layar televisi yang sebelumnya menampilkan video semasa kecilnya bersama Kyungsoo. air mata kembali jatuh menganak sungai di wajah tampan Jongin.

"Bahkan dari kecil dia tidak menyadari bahwa aku tulus mencintainya. Yang ada di hatinya hanya Chanyeol _hyung_. Aku menyesal kenapa aku tidak mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya kepada Kyungsoo. apakah aku bodoh karena sampai saat ini aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk mencintainya." Monolog Jongin.

Lamunan Jongin buyar saat dia menerima telepon dari seseorang. Tangan Jongin mengepal erat sampai – sampai gelas yang dipegangnya pecah dan menimbulkan luka saat menerima panggilan telepon tersebut. setelah telepon tersebut terputus dia kembali menghidupkan televisi yang sempat dimatikannya.

 _Sebuah ledakan bom terjadi di kawasan pinggiran kota Busan. Akibat dari ledakan bom ini sepuluh orang tewas seketika. Seluruh korban merupakan buronan polisi Korea karena kasus penculikan dan pembunuhan._

Jongin kembali mematikan televisi tersebut, seringai mematikan hadir di wajah tampannya.

"Itulah akibatnya jika kalian berani menyentuh _**Kyungsoo ku**_. Saat ini nikmatilah kehidupan kalian di neraka"

 _ **Omake: End**_

 _Author note:_

 _Aduh tutup muka ff apa – apaan ini. Gimana pendapat para reader dengan ff NC pertamaku ini? Saya masih belajar membuat ff NC dan ini pengalaman pertama saya menulis ff rate M seperti ini. saya sendiri tidak menyadari jika ff ini ff oneshoot terpanjang yang pernah saya buat. Apakah ff ini terlalu panjang atau ff ini kurang Hot hehe. Silahkan kirimkan pendapat kalian di kolom komentar ya._

 _Mind to review?_


	2. Pengumuman

Kali ini saya ingin memberi pengumuman bahwa sequel untuk ff ini sudah saya publish dengan judul Regret. Untuk sequel kali ini saya akan membuat menjadi series yang berisi kumpulan oneshoot yang saling berhubungan. Jadi bagi para pembaca yang penasaran dengan sequelnya silahkan membacanya dan jangan lupa mereviewnya ya

Miss Wuhan


End file.
